


Punishment

by caslinproductions



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Restraints, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslinproductions/pseuds/caslinproductions
Summary: Just Mel getting punished a little bit for posting pics of Heath without permission. Originally written October 2020.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Just Mel getting punished a little bit for posting pics of Heath without permission. Originally written October 2020.

Mel pulls at the restraints on their wrists in mock frustration as Heath reaches down to make sure the buckles are snug and secure. They glance down to watch him and notice that this set of cuffs is new: black and sleek, lined with padding and plush velvet, attached to chains with adjustable lengths. As Heath moves to check the other wrist, they happen to note the riding crop resting on their desk; another new addition, which the two of them had discussed well beforehand. Mel can't help but relish thought of Heath acquiring new toys, just for them. 

Heath sits back and admires his handiwork, eyebrow raised and a smug expression plastered across his face as a groan escapes Mel’s lips. "You asked for this, remember?" He stands up and moves to stand at the foot of the bed. 

They watch as his gaze travels down the length of their body, hungrily taking in the entire scene the two of them have set. Mel had elected to wear something a little more feminine and form-fitting tonight, compared to their standard attire of oversized flannels and sweaters. The charcoal lace hugged every curve and the deep neckline perfectly accentuated their cleavage. They knew the color of their outfit would look spectacular when set against the dark green walls of their bedroom and the cream-colored bedspread they had recently purchased. They had opted for minimal makeup: mascara and a deep, berry-colored lipstick which will nicely compliment Heath’s skin tone whenever they will finally be allowed to kiss him. Heath, on the other hand, is dressed simply and smartly, as usual. His black dress shirt unbuttoned halfway down his front, exposing his chest hair and offering small glimpses of the defined muscles hidden just beneath the soft layer of cotton.

"Of course I remember," Mel sighs as they tug at the restraints once more, the chains softly clinking against the headboard. Heath elected to have them sit up against the headboard and attached the cuffs just above where Mel's hips meet the bed. Comfortable enough that they won't lose blood flow to their hands, but not so comfortable that they could fully relax their body. Clearly he plans on making this a lengthier scene. "I just didn't realize I was in  _ this  _ much trouble."

"Oh Mel. My beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, Mel. You posted how many pictures of me on snapchat? All of which, I should add, we’re almost a little too intimate for my liking, especially that last one, which you clearly knew would land you right here." Heath had lit a few dozen candles around the room and the flickering light now casts an almost sinister-looking shadow on his face as he waits for Mel to respond.

They shrug as a smile creeps across their lips. "I honestly stopped counting after the first two. And I think I blacked out a bit between three and four..."  _ Strike one.  _ They didn’t always want to be a brat and give him so much attitude, but it was just too enjoyable to watch him get increasingly frustrated with their antics. And so far, they’ve been able to handle his punishments, so what was the point in being totally submissive all the time?

He scoffs as he begins to carefully roll up the sleeves of his shirt, "So you think it was only four? Are you sure about that?"

"I told you,  _ Mister _ ,” they practically giggle as they put emphasis on his honorific, “I lost count." They bite at their bottom lip in an attempt to hide their grin. _ Strike two. _

Heath walks back over to the side of the bed, leans in close, and whispers, "You can't lie to me, Gorgeous. I know you were keeping track." His lips brush against their ear, sending shivers across their entire body. They try to inch away from his touch, not wanting to give in just yet, but the cuffs on their wrists keep them firmly in place as Heath gently tilts their chin up toward the ceiling. His mouth finds their neck, his teeth just barely grazing their skin, and suddenly they want nothing more than to do anything he asks of them. They found themselves craving him and his touch more and more as of late, so even the slightest caress was enough to send them spiraling. _ Strike three. _

“Six,” they exhale as they practically melt into him, the rest of their thoughts drowning in ecstasy.

"Well that was easier than I was expecting," he murmurs against their skin, sending another wave of chills across their body. They moan as they feel his teeth on their neck again and they pull against the restraints, their hands itching to touch him. "Hmmm," he leans back to admire Mel’s now desperate, pleading face, "I think I'm moving a little too fast. I do mean to punish you properly this time." He taps his chin with a finger in mock contemplation. "5 minutes per picture seems sufficient, don't you think?" Mel huffs in response. "Longer? So you want 10 minutes per picture?" Mel huffs again and rolls their eyes. "I was trying to be generous, but if you want to spend the next hour tied up, I'm more than happy to oblige." 

Heath checks the time on his watch as he stands back up. "You've made it through 5 minutes so far. I'm going to run down to the kitchen and get you a snack and some water. You just sit tight and think about every little thing I might do to you when I get back." He winks and turns on his heels, sauntering out of Mel's bedroom.

\----------------------------------

"Will you promise you won't forget about me?" Mel quietly whispers into the dark as they move to rest their head on Heath’s chest. His one hand reaches up to interlock his fingers with theirs and he kisses the top of their head.

"What do you mean?" he asks, looking down at Mel, his brows furrowed. 

"When…" they let out a heavy sigh and turn over so their chin is now gently resting on his chest, "when I have to go, and you get to keep living on for like a million years. I don't want you to forget about me."

Heath squeezes their hand and pulls them up closer for a kiss. "Never."


End file.
